1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elliptical exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to elliptical exercise apparatus which allow a torsional swinging of the pedals.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Common fitness bikes have a generally circular pattern of pedal travel. Elliptical treadmills have an elliptical path of pedal travel which allows a simulation of running activities. The elliptical exercise apparatus is commonly is used in various fitness centers as an integral part of the fitness program.
In general, the elliptical exercise apparatus has a generally standard structure and pattern of movement. As such, the prior art has not brought about variations in the standard pattern of pedal travel.